Lindon Equipment
|material = Elven Steel |damage = 7 |durability = 700 |sold by = Lindon Smith |added in = 17}} Lindon Equipment is used by the Elves of Lindon. All pieces of equipment can be crafted on a using sticks and Elven Steel ingots, and can also be found in Troll Hoard loot chests. This type of equipment is slightly more durable than Galadhrim equipment (600 vs. 700) and has the same stats as Dwarven equipment. It has a base damage of +7, making it a strong equipment set. Like all Elven blades, Lindon swords and Lindon daggers glow blue when Orcs are nearby. In Beta 27, the looks of the Lindon weapons as changed from a peach-gold to cream, and the sword and dagger were changed from curved weapons to straight ones, as in the book. In Beta 32, they were changed again to silver and blue, using textures created by Wiki moderator High King Ithilion. Crafting Recipes Please note that before , all Elven steel in these recipes was just regular iron. Lindon Dagger A cheap melee weapon that can be swung very quickly, but deals low damage and has a short reach. Civilians use these weapons to defend themselves at close range. Lindon Sword A sword used by the warriors of Lindon. It deals good damage and has a regular attack speed and reach. Lindon Spear The spear can be used as a melee weapon, dealing more damage than a dagger, but less than a sword, though it benefits from an increased reach. It can also be thrown at enemies, dealing a lot of damage per hit. Lindon Battlestaff Battlestaves deal the same attack damage as swords, but have the reach of a spear. Note that they cannot be thrown, unlike the spear. Some Lindon Warriors use these weapons in combat. Lindon Longspear A very long range melee weapon, used by some Lindon Warriors. Lindon Bow A very powerful bow, the Lindon bow features the greatest damage per shot and range of any bow in the mod, and it also has a fast reload speed. These stats are shared by the Galadhrim Bow. Lindon Axe While Elves prefer living trees over dead ones, they sometimes need to cut down trees in order to provide building materials. The axe is good for this purpose, cutting up wood-related blocks very quickly. Lindon Pickaxe Sometimes, Elves get the urge to explore for Edhelvir. With this pick, any ore in the mod can be mined. Lindon Shovel For those Elves who wish to terraform or dig in their garden, they can use a shovel to make their life much easier. It doesn't make a very good weapon, but it is better than nothing. Lindon Hoe Many elves, with their love of living things, will wish to farm and garden. The hoe will certainly help in this regard, but be aware that it's really not good for fighting. Category:Equipment Category:Elves Category:High Elves Category:Weapons Category:Lindon Category:Good Category:Blue glow Category:Strong Melee Weapons Category:Craftable Category:Items